wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/09
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O tym, co się przytrafiło Don Kichotowi na Sierra Morena. Don Kichot, widząc się w tak smutnym stanie, rzecze do swego giermka: — Zawsze utrzymywałem, Sancho, że świadczyć dobrze złym i niewdzięcznym jest to rysować na piasku. Żebym był wierzył twoim słowom, nie byłbym naraził się na podobną nieprzyjemność. Z tym wszystkim stało się, bądźmy cierpliwi i niech to smutne doświadczenie będzie nam nauką na przyszłość: — Ach, mój dobry panie, nim wy staniecie się roztropnym, ja zostanę Turkiem — rzecze Sancho; — lecz ponieważ powiedziałeś, że gdybyś był słuchał rad moich, uniknąłbyś tego wypadku, raczże mi wierzyć, o panie, w tej chwili jeszcze, a unikniesz większego nierównie; gdyż ręczę wam i ostrzegam zarazem, że całe rycerstwo wasze na nic się nie przyda przed św. Hermandadą, bo ona nie więcej ceni błędnych rycerzy, niż psów obłąkanych. Wierzcie mi, panie, że słyszę już strzały, świszczące mi koło uszów. — Jesteś tchórz z natury, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — lecz, żebyś nie sądził, że jestem uparty i że nigdy nie słucham rad twoich, uwierzę ci w tym razie i oddalę się od tej straszliwej Hermandady, której obawiasz się tak bardzo; lecz uczynię to pod jednym warunkiem, że żywy czy umarły nie powiesz nigdy nikomu, że cofnąłem się, by uniknąć grożącego niebezpieczeństwa, że jedynie uczyniłem to dla twojej przyjemności i ulegając prośbom twoim. Jeżeli powiesz inaczej, skłamiesz i dziś równie jak wtedy, a wtedy, równie jak dziś, zaprzeczę ci i powiem, żeś skłamał. Nie mów mi nic więcej, gdyż sama myśl, że oddalam się i cofam przed jakimś niebezpieczeństwem, a nade wszystko przed takim, gdzie rzeczywiście narazić się można, zasmuca mnie boleśnie i gotów jestem pozostać tu aż do dnia sądnego, oczekując odważnie nie tylko św. konfraterni, o której mówisz, lecz nawet całego bractwa dwunastu pokoleń Izraela, siedmiu Machabeuszów, Kastora i Polluksa i wszystkich braci, bractw i konfraterni świata całego. — Panie! — rzecze Sancho — cofać się to nie znaczy uciekać, bo oczekiwać wtedy, gdy niebezpieczeństwo przewyższa siły i doświadczenie, jest głupstwem, dlatego człowiek roztropny powinien strzec siebie z dnia na dzień, nie narażając się zupełnie od razu i wierzcie mi, panie, jakkolwiek wieśniak i głupiec jestem, zawsze miałem zdolność do dobrego rządzenia. Nie wyrzucajcie przeto sobie, że za moją pójdziecie radą, a teraz siadajcie na Rosynanta jeśli zdołacie, a jeśli nie, to pomogę wam, i oddalmy się stąd na miłość Boską. Serce mi mówi, że to nieosobliwe dla nas miejsce i że więcej nam potrzeba teraz użytku nóg, niż rąk naszych. Don Kichot wsiadł na konia w milczeniu. Sancho uczynił podobnież i wjechali na góry Sierra Morena''Sierra Morena'' — w tłumaczeniu Walentego Zakrzewskiego: Czarna góra; w tłumaczeniu Józefa Wittlina Sierra: Morena, jak w oryginale., dość wysoką. Dobry giermek miał wielką ochotę przebyć całe góry, udać się aż do Almodovar del Campo i tam ukryć się na dni kilka przed poszukiwaniem sprawiedliwości. Najwięcej pobudzała go do podobnego przedsięwzięcia pewność, że ocalił podczas bitwy z galernikami cały zapas żywności, który dźwigał jego osioł, a był to cud prawdziwy, gdyż złodzieje szukali pilnie i zabierali wszystko, co tylko użyteczne być mogło. Nasi podróżnicy przybyli już nocą w środek gór i w ustroniu opuszczonym osiedlili się według rady Sancha, z zamiarem przepędzenia tam dni kilku, lub przynajmniej dopóki żywność im wystarczy; rozlokowali się więc na tę noc między dwiema ścianami skały, pod liściastym drzewem, sądząc się bezpiecznymi od wszelkiej napaści. Lecz los, który rządzi i zastosowywa wszystko do swojej fantazji, sprawił, że Gines de Pasamonte, ów sławny zbrodniarz, odwagą i szaleństwem Don Kichota wybawiony z łańcuchów, uciekając przed św. Hermandadą, umyślił także ukryć się w tych skałach i przybył właśnie w toż samo miejsce, gdzie Don Kichot i Sancho się znajdowali. Poznawszy ich po głosie, czekał dopóki by nie zasnęli, a że źli są zawsze niewdzięczni i niegrzeczni razem i że potrzeba dziurawi kamień, Gines, który nie był ani grzecznym, ani uczynnym, przywłaszczył sobie podczas snu osła Sanchy, którego wolał niż Rosynanta, i przed świtem jeszcze uciekł swobodnie dalej. Wkrótce jutrzenka ukazała się ze swoim jaśniejącym obliczem, aby uradować i upiększyć ziemię, lecz tylko zasmuciła i zeszpeciła biednego Sanchę, który umierał z boleści, widząc się pozbawionym osła. Giermek płakał tak smutnie i łkał tak żałośnie, że Don Kichot zbudzony, następną usłyszał skargę: „O drogi synu moich wnętrzności, urodziłeś się w moim domu! przyjemny piastunie dzieci moich! pociecho mojej żony, zazdrości moich sąsiadów i ulgo prac moich, karmicielu połowy mojej osoby, gdyż cztery soldy, które mi zarabiałeś dziennie, opędzały w połowie moje wydatki”. Don Kichot, odgadłszy z tych lamentacji przedmiot boleści Sanchy, usiłował pocieszyć go czułymi słowy i uczonym rezonowaniem o nieszczęściach tego świata, lecz najlepiej mu się udało, gdy prosząc go o cierpliwość, obiecał dać weksel na trzy oślątka, których pięcioro pozostało w domu. Sancho ucichł, nie mogąc oprzeć się tak silnej konsolacji, otarł łzy, powstrzymał westchnienia i szlochy i podziękował serdecznie swojemu panu za uczynioną obietnicę. Don Kichot, którego słońce orzeźwiło nieco, ucieszył się, widząc się wśród gór, nie wątpił bowiem, że w tych miejscach znajdzie jaką przygodę. Odświeżył sobie w pamięci wszystkie cudowne wypadki, które się wydarzyły błędnemu rycerzowi w miejscach podobnie samotnych, i był tak upojony i podniesiony tymi niedorzecznościami, że o wszystkim zresztą zapomniał. Sancho także znacznie się uspokoił, widząc się również w bezpiecznym miejscu i myślał tylko o napełnieniu brzucha resztkami, które ocalały; poszedł za panem, niosąc tłumoczek, który dawniej dźwigał jego osioł, wyjmował kiedy niekiedy okruszyny i pożerał je chciwie, nie dbając o żadne przygody. Tak idąc spostrzegł, że pan jego zatrzymał się, usiłując podnieść włócznią jakąś rzecz leżącą na ziemi, pośpieszył mu na pomoc; gdy przybył, Don Kichot trzymał już na końcu dzidy starą poduszkę skórzaną i walizę, związane razem. Oba te przedmioty były zniszczone, ale tak ciężkie, że potrzeba było pomocy Sancha, ażeby je podnieść, Sancho ciekawie przypatrzył się znalezionym rzeczom i dostrzegł, że waliza była zamknięta łańcuchem i kłódką, lecz przez dziury wyżarte wilgocią, wydobył cztery koszule z cienkiego holenderskiego płótna, mnóstwo innej pięknej bielizny, a w chustce jednej znalazł znaczną ilość sztuk złotych. — Niech będzie niebo błogosławione! — zawoła Sancho na ten widok — raz przecie w życiu napatoczyła się nam korzystna przygoda — i szukając dalej, znalazł album''album'' — daw. r.n., dziś r.m. bogato oprawne. — To zatrzymuję dla siebie — rzecze Don Kichot — pieniądze zaś weź sobie, Sancho. — Bardzo dziękuję jaśnie wielmożnemu panu — odpowiedział tenże, całując ręce rycerza i schował wszystko do swego tłumoczka. — Zapewne, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — ktoś zabłąkał się w tych górach i złodzieje, zamordowawszy go, zagrzebać musieli pomiędzy skałami. — To być nie może, panie — odpowiedział Sancho — złodzieje nie zostawiliby pieniędzy. — Masz słuszność — odpowie Don Kichot — sam nie wiem teraz, co to być może, ale czekaj, bez wątpienia znajdziemy w tym album objaśnienie tego wypadku. Jakoż otworzywszy je, rycerz znalazł pięknie napisany sonet, który głośno czytać zaczął: Albo miłości braknie rozeznania, Lub ma za wiele w sobie okrucieństwa, Lub błąd mój nie jest powodem męczeństwa, Która''Która'' — chodzi o miłość. mi serce szponami rozrania. Gdy miłość Bogiem — to rozum zabrania Stawić przymiotom jego sprzeciwieństwa. Bogu nieznane żadne okrucieństwa! Któż więc nade mną dzierży moc karania? Nie ty, kochana! Z dobra złe nie płynie, Ze słońca piorun nigdy nie wystrzeli, I z nieba piekło na ziemię nie schodzi. Trzeba więc umrzeć, bo w strasznej godzinie Kiedy choroby ludzie nie pojęli, To już ratunek chyba cud wyrodzi. — Ta piosnka nauczy nas tylko, że po nici dojść można do kłębka. — O jakiej nici ty mówisz? — Zdaje się — mówi Sancho — że tam było coś o nici. — Ale gdzież tam — odpowie Don Kichot — było wyraźnie o dziewczynie, a to jest pewnie nazwisko damy, na którą uskarża się autor sonetu. — Nazywacie to, panie, sonetem? — rzecze Sancho — bardzo się cieszę z tego, prawda, że on nieźle dźwięczy. — Tak, to jest sonet — odpowie Don Kichot — i wcale piękny nawet. Poeta był niezły, podług mego zdania. — Jak to? panie, znacież się więc i na robieniu wierszy? — Troszkę lepiej, niż myślisz, Sancho — odpowie Don Kichot — i sam najlepiej przekonasz się o tym, gdy zawieziesz ode mnie list, cały wierszem napisany, do pani Dulcynei z Tobozo. Dowiedz się, Sancho, że wszyscy błędni rycerze dawnych czasów byli poetami i muzykami, gdyż te dwie piękne sztuki są jakby głównymi przymiotami błędnego rycerza. Wprawdzie w poezji dawnych rycerzy było więcej życia niż sensu, a reguł wcale nie było. — Raczcie też czytać dalej, rycerzu — rzecze Sancho — być może, znajdziemy jaką rzecz, która nas więcej objaśni. Don Kichot, przewróciwszy kartkę: — Otóż znów proza — rzecze — będzie to list pewnie. — Czy do kogo pisany? — zapyta Sancho. — Początek każe mi wierzyć, że to jest list miłosny — odpowie Don Kichot. — Niech wasza wielmożność przeczyta też głośno, niezmiernie lubię czytać listy miłosne. — Bardzo chętnie — odrzekł Don Kichot i zaczął czytać. „Fałszywość twoich przyrzeczeń i moje nieszczęście, o którym nie wątpię już w tej chwili, zmusza mnie oddalić się od ciebie i pierwej dowiesz się o mojej śmierci, niż o przyczynie cierpienia mego. Opuściłaś mnie, niewdzięczna, dla człowieka, który nie przymiotów, ale pieniędzy ma więcej ode mnie. Gdyby cnota była bogactwem w tym wieku, nie miałbym potrzeby zazdrościć go komukolwiek i obecne nieszczęście nie ucisnęłoby mego serca. Pierwsza kazała mi wierzyć, że jesteś bóstwem czystości, a drugie nauczyły mnie, że jesteś tylko kobietą. Żegnam cię, życzę ci spokoju. Tobie, która skazałaś mnie na walkę wieczną, oby niebo sprawiło, abyś nie przekonała się nigdy o zdradzie twojego męża, abym, widząc cię żałującą wyrządzonej mi niesprawiedliwości, nie musiał szukać zemsty za cierpienia nasze na człowieku, którego szanować jesteś obowiązaną”. — Ten list nie więcej nas nauczył, jak wiersze — rzecze Don Kichot — to pewna jednak, że jego autor był zdradzonym kochankiem — i przewracając kartki, znalazł wiele innych listów i wierszy, których w połowie przeczytać nie mógł, a wszystkie napełnione skargami, wyrzutami, rozpaczą i cierpieniem. Podczas gdy Don Kichot przewracał kartki, Sancho rewidował walizę, nie opuścił najmniejszego kącika, rozpruł nawet poduszkę, tak dalece nabrał badawczego gustu od czasu znalezienia złota, którego więcej niż sto sztuk było, i chociaż nic więcej nie znalazł, przecież sądził się dosyć wynagrodzonym za wszystkie poniesione klęski, jak podrzucanie, ból brzucha od balsamu, za kije wzięte od mulników, grad kamieni od owczarzy, kułaki i pięści od furmanów, stratę żywności, zgubę osła, obnażenie z rzeczy, głód, pragnienie i niezliczone trudy, które poniósł w usługach swego rycerza; nagroda zdawała mu się być dostateczna i chciałby dostawać ją co miesiąc, chociażby miał ją takimże samym trudem wysłużyć. Nasz rycerz jednakże bardzo był ciekawy dowiedzieć się, kto był właścicielem walizy, gdyż wnosząc z ilości złota, piękności bielizny, dobroci prozy i tkliwości wiersza, musiał to być człowiek przyzwoity, którego pogarda i złe obchodzenie kochanki do rozpaczy przywiodły; lecz będąc przekonanym, że nikt nie udzieli mu żadnych wieści w miejscu tak ustronnym, pojechał dalej, kierunek drogi zdając na Rosynanta, który z trudnością przedzierał się przez ciernie i skały. Postępując w ten sposób, Don Kichot miał ciągle nabitą głowę przygodami, które niezawodnie w tym dzikim kraju spotkać go miały; wtem, na wierzchołku wzgórza, do którego się zbliżał, zobaczył człowieka z nadzwyczajną lekkością skaczącego ze skały na skałę, nie zważając na ciernie i krzaki. Człowiek ten zdawał mu się być nagi, z czarną i gęstą brodą, bez pończoch i trzewików, z włosami w nieładzie. Na udach miał tylko podarte aksamitne spodnie, ale tak podarte, że świecił ciałem na wszystkie strony, głowę miał również odkrytą i jakkolwiek szybko przebiegał, nasz rycerz wybornym wzrokiem swoim wszystkie te szczegóły dostrzegł od razu i usiłował doścignąć go, w mniemaniu, że to jest pewnie właściciel znalezionych rzeczy, lecz Rosynant, zbyt słaby i z natury leniwy, nie lubił wszelkiego pośpiechu. Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza postanowił przecież koniecznie dogonić rycerza walizy, chociażby mu przyszło rok cały szukać w górach, i w tej rezolucji rozkazał Sanchowi szukać go z jednej strony, podczas gdy on obejdzie drugą. — Z taką pilnością szukając, znajdziemy go niezawodnie — rzekł. — Ja tam go wcale szukać nie myślę — odpowie Sancho — gdyż skoro się tylko na krok od was oddalę, strach mnie ogarnia okropny i ze wszystkich stron atakuje mnie cały korpus diabłów Św. Antoniego. Raz też na zawsze uprzedzam waszą wielmożność, że nie oddalę się od niej ani na pół stopy. — Cieszy mnie to — rzecze rycerz — że czerpiesz siłę w mojej odwadze, zapewniam cię, że tej nie zbraknie mi nigdy, pójdź więc powoli za mną i oglądaj się dobrze na wszystkie strony, przetrząśniemy całą górę, a spotkamy niezawodnie właściciela walizy. — Panie — odpowie Sancho — zdaje mi się, że lepiej nie szukać go wcale, bo jeżeli znajdziemy go i waliza istotnie doń należy, to trzeba ją będzie zwrócić. Nie ma potrzeby śpieszyć się, lepiej czekać, aż spotkamy się z nim gdzieś w innym miejscu, to wydawszy już wszystkie pieniądze i zdarłszy koszule, będzie i kwita z nami, na mocy prawa książęcego. — O, co w tym, to się mylisz Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — bo od chwili, gdy mamy nadzieję znaleźć właściciela tych rzeczy, powinniśmy szukać go i zwrócić stratę, a jeżelibyśmy nie szukali go wcale, nie możemy sumiennie zatrzymywać rzeczy, które nie są naszą własnością, tak więc, przyjacielu Sancho, niech to poszukiwanie nie martwi cię, gdyż co do mnie, znalazłszy tego człowieka, ulżę sobie wielkiego ciężaru. To rzekłszy, spiął ostrogami Rosynanta, a Sancho, dzięki Ginesillowi z Pasamontu, postępował za nim objuczony jak osioł. Obszukawszy wszystkie miejsca, przybyli wreszcie nad brzeg strumienia, tam znaleźli zdechłego muła z siodłem i uzdeczką, którego psy i kruki na wpół już pożarły, co tym bardziej utwierdziło ich w mniemaniu, że ów uciekający człowiek był właścicielem walizy. Gdy przypatrywali się mułowi i robili uwagi nad tą nową przygodą, usłyszeli świst podobny temu, jakiego używają pasterze trzód, i w tejże chwili ujrzeli na lewo wielką gromadę kóz, a za nimi starego pasterza. Don Kichot zawołał nań, a staruszek zdziwiony zapytał, co ich sprowadziło w miejsce tak dzikie i ustronne, w którym tylko kozy, wilki i inne dzikie zwierzęta przebywają. — Zbliż się tu, dobry człowieku — rzekł Sancho — a opowiemy ci wszysko. Pasterz zeszedł z góry i zbliżając się do Don Kichota: — Założyłbym się — rzecze — że przypatrujecie się zdechłemu mułowi. On tu wszakże już szósty miesiąc leży i ciekawy jestem, czy nie spotkaliście kędy po drodze jego pana? — Nie znaleźliśmy nikogo — rzecze Don Kichot — oprócz poduszki i walizy, które o kilka kroków stąd leżały. — Zdybałem je również — rzecze pasterz — lecz nie chciałem dotknąć ich nawet, żeby mnie czasem później o złodziejstwo nie posądzono, bo to diabeł, panie, czasem rzuca pod nogi rzeczy, które później bokiem wyłażą. — Tak samo i ja uczyniłem — rzecze Sancho — nie zbliżyłem się nawet do walizy i zostawiłem ją tam, gdzie była. Niech tam sobie leży spokojnie! — Powiedz też mi, dobry człowieku, czy nie wiesz, do kogo ten muł należał? — zapytał Don Kichot. — To tylko wiem — odpowie pasterz — że przed sześciu miesiącami jakiś młody i bardzo piękny pan przybył na tym mule z walizką i poduszką, które widzieliście, i pytał się pasterzy, o trzy mile stąd mieszkających, jakie jest najbardziej ukryte i najdziksze miejsce w górach. Ukazaliśmy mu to właśnie, gdyż w samej rzeczy, wszedłszy dalej troszkę, już stąd wyjść trudno. Dlatego dziwię się mocno, widząc was tutaj, gdyż żadna droga, ani ścieżka nie prowadzi w to miejsce. Otóż więc ów młody człowiek, usłyszawszy naszą odpowiedź, odjechał czym prędzej drogą mu wskazaną, zostawiając nas zdziwionych swoją pięknością i pośpiechem, z jakim podążał w góry. Jakiś czas nie widzieliśmy go wcale, aż w kilka dni potem, spotkawszy jednego z naszych pasterzy, rzucił się na niego i dawszy mu ze sto kijów, zabrał z objuczonego osła wszystko pożywienie nasze i z szybkością jelenia, schronił się w góry. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, wybraliśmy się w kilku dla wyszukania go i przez dwa dni przetrząsając najskrytsze miejsca w górach, znaleźliśmy wreszcie ukrytego w spróchniałym drzewie. Przyjął nas ze słodyczą lecz tak był zmieniony na twarzy, tak spalony od słońca, że tylko po sukniach poznaliśmy go, a i te zupełnie poszarpane były. Pozdrowił nas grzecznie i w krótkich, ale wymownych wyrazach prosił, abyśmy nie dziwili się jego postępowaniu, gdyż tym sposobem dopełnia tylko przeznaczonej mu pokuty. Prosiliśmy go usilnie, aby nam powiedział, kto jest. Nie odpowiedział na to wcale. Oświadczyliśmy mu wtedy, aby nam wskazał miejsce, w którym by znaleźć go można było w razie jakiej potrzeby, a mianowicie żywność mu przynosząc, którą chętnie dawać mu przyrzekliśmy, byleby jej gwałtem nie wydzierał, jak to uczynił. Podziękował nam uprzejmie, przeprosił za wyrządzoną pasterzowi krzywdę, przyrzekając, że odtąd o wszystko w imieniu Pana Boga prosić będzie, nie napadając na nikogo. Zapytaliśmy go jeszcze, gdzie jego schronienie. Odpowiedział, że nie ma oznaczonego miejsca, lecz korzysta z każdej sposobności, by noc przepędzić bezpiecznie i zakończył swoją mowę tak żałośnymi skargami, że my zwłaszcza, cośmy go niedawno w takim widzieli stanie, musielibyśmy mieć kamienne serca, by nie rozczulić się jego niedolą; bo, jak to już wam powiedziałem, był to młody, przyjemny człowiek, bardzo dowcipny i rozumny i, jak się zdawało, wysokiego rodu. Nagle przestał mówić, spuścił oczy w ziemię i w tym stanie pozostał czas jakiś. Po chwili zobaczyliśmy, że zmienił wyraz twarzy; otwierał i zamykał oczy, marszczył brwi, zaciskał mocno usta i pięści, jak człowiek, którego paroksyzm szaleństwa napada. Jakoż tak było w istocie, podniósł się bowiem gwałtownie z miejsca, na którym siedział, i na najbliższego z nas rzucił się z taką furią i wściekłością, że gdybyśmy nie pośpieszyli z pomocą, zabiłby go niezawodnie razami pięści i rozszarpał zębami. Podczas tej całej strasznej sceny młodzieniec krzyczał: — Ach, zdrajco, Fernandzie! teraz dopiero zapłacisz mi za wszystkie zniewagi! Rękami wydrę ci serce, w którym złość całego świata, a nade wszystko fałsz i zdrada mieszkają. Wyzionął jeszcze mnóstwo innych przekleństw, a wszystkie kończyły się wyrzutami zdrady Fernandowi, po czym oddalił się od nas w milczeniu i zniknął w lesie, przeskakując przez skały z taką szybkością, że doścignąć go było niepodobna. To zdarzenie przekonało nas, że cierpiał napady szaleństwa, że jakiś Fernando był powodem jego nieszczęścia. Umocniło nas w tym przekonaniu i to, że niekiedy przybywał do naszych mieszkań, łagodnie prosząc o pożywienie, niekiedy zaś rzucał się i wydzierał je gwałtem. Trzeba wam wiedzieć, panowie — ciągnął dalej pasterz — że postanowiliśmy ja i dwaj moi przyjaciele pasterze, razem ze sługami wyszukać koniecznie nieszczęśliwego młodzieńca i chociażby gwałtem zaprowadzić go do Almodovar, o kilka mil stąd leżącego, celem niesienia mu ratunku w tak smutnej chorobie. Tam, myśleliśmy, dowiemy się, kto on jest i oddamy go pod opiekę familii. Oto wszystko, co wiem, moi panowie; nie wątpię, że ten, któregoście widzieli przebiegającego z taką lekkością przez skały, jest istotnie właścicielem walizy i zdechłego muła. Don Kichot był zachwycony opowiadaniem pasterza i teraz tym większej nabrał chęci dowiedzieć się, kto był ów nieszczęśliwy młodzieniec; postanowił przeto szukać go wszędzie, przetrząść każdą rozpadlinę, każde drzewo w górach, dopóki nie znajdzie młodego zbiega; lecz wypadek zrządził inaczej, gdyż w tej samej chwili z jaskini, w pobliskiej skale będącej, wyszedł ten sam młodzian i idąc prosto ku nim, mruczał coś niewyraźnie. Wyglądał tak, jak już go raz opisaliśmy; zwierzchnia jego suknia była poszarpana zupełnie. Don Kichot jednak wniósł z jej szczątków, że to był człowiek wysokiego rodu. Młodzieniec ukłonił się im grzecznie i przywitał głosem szybkim a chrypliwym. Don Kichot oddał mu ukłon z wyszukaną uprzejmością i zsiadłszy z Rosynanta, uściskał go tak czule, jakby się znali od dawna. Przybyły odstąpił trochę od rycerza, potem zbliżył się znowu i położywszy mu rękę na piersiach, przypatrywał się z równym podziwieniem i ciekawością, jak nasz bohater przyglądał się jemu poprzednio. Pierwszy z nich przemówił rycerz obszarpany, a co wyrzekł, dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale. ----